Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic test equipment, particularly relates to a calibration board pluggably disposed in the automatic test equipment and a timing calibration method thereof for calibrating signal delays in testing channels of the automatic test equipment.
Description of the Related Art
The automatic test equipment allows the semiconductor device manufactures to massively test the functions of every component in the market. Generally, the automatic test equipment outputs a driving signal to a component to be tested and detects the feedback signal from the component, and compares the detected value with the expected value.
The current semiconductor components usually include hundreds to thousands pins to receive and send lots of input or output signals. Because each pin corresponds to one function to be tested, the automatic test equipment is able to test a plurality functions corresponding to the pins of the semiconductor component to be tested through a plurality of function boards.
However, the lengths of the signal paths between the function boards and the pins of the semiconductor component to be tested are different and different lengths result in signal transmission delay between the function boards and the pins of the semiconductor component to be tested, wherein the signal paths refer to the channels. Therefore, the automatic test equipment calibrates signal delays between the function boards and the pins of the semiconductor component to be tested before testing the semiconductor component to be tested.
In addition, the selections of the channels corresponding to the pins are performed by the array consisting of a plurality of switching components. Therefore, the more switching components are needed when there are more channels. Thus, an effective and low cost calibration board and timing calibration method are needed.